Joker Goons (1989 film)
The Joker Goons were a gang of criminals who worked for The Joker. There were six leading members who served under Bob the Goon. The group wore a basic uniform that consisted of indigo leather jackets with Joker-themed patches, sunglasses and various kinds of black hats. History Mob Meeting That gang was formed after the murder of Carl Grissom. It seemed that individuals who were loyal to Napier were drawn from Grissom's Organization along with various street thugs and mercenaries. The gang made their debut and intimidated the Gotham City Crimelords after Joker fried Antoine Rotelli with a high-voltage joybuzzer. Vinnie Ricorso was not impressed with that and called Joker "crazy." Assassination of Vinnie Ricorso While Bob scouted City Hall, the Joker Goons disguised themselves as street mimes and planned a sneak attack on Ricorso and his associates. Incident at the Flugelheim The Joker Goons put purple Smylex in the Flugelheim Museum's ventilation system, which killed all patrons and employees except Vicki Vale, who was given a small gas mask moments before the attack. The Joker then called upon his boombox operator, Lawrence, to play the song "Partyman" as the core group entered the building and defaced the art. Shortly thereafter, Batman crashed through the overhead skylight, rescued Vale, and fired a zipline to the main entrance. A smoke bomb was then thrown near the main doors, which confused the Joker Goons. Car Chase Through the Streets of Gotham The Joker Goons entered custom Joker Goon Cars that were parked outside the Flugelheim and pursued the Batmobile. Destruction of Axis Chemicals Four or five Joker Goons were seemingly killed when Batman blew up Axis Chemicals. A small group gathered around the Batmobile as it shielded up in the heart of the facility. Then, a small and spherical bomb was released from the Batmobile and caused a chain reaction, which destroyed Axis Chemicals. The Joker's Helicopter lifted off during the commotion, hovered above, and mocked the futility of Batman's attack before it turned and left for downtown Gotham City. 200th Anniversary Parade A large number of unidentified Joker Goons stood guard during Gotham's 200th Anniversary Parade. The main Joker Goons distributed garbage bags that were full of cash to crowds as a song called "Trust" was played over the loud speakers. An army of subordinates worked security during the event and were stationed along various buildings along Gotham Square. The Blonde Joker Goon, who was stationed at a spotlight, gave the signal for the others to put on their gas masks when Joker pulled his activation device for his Ballons. 250px|thumb|A Joker Goon at the 200th Anniversary Parade with a gas mask on. When the balloons were activated, some Joker Goons held onto the ropes as they were released into the air. Gotham Globe Reporter Alexander Knox made several attempts to beat the Joker Goons with a baseball bat as they lifted off the ground. One Joker Goon fell from a balloon and crashed through a street sign before he hit the pavement. Batman then arrived in the Batwing and pulled the balloons far above the city. After that, the Joker Goons were ordered to disperse the crowd from the street while Joker confronted the Batwing. In the ensuing battle, many Joker Goons were killed as collateral damage from the Batwing's M134 miniguns fired at the Joker, which then missed him completely. Skirmish of Gotham Cathedral Lawrence and a Belltower Joker Goon were then planted in the belfry at Gotham Cathedral during the festival. The Joker chose the highest point in Gotham's skyline to make his final stand against Batman. After the Gymnast Joker Goon and Lawrence tried to assault Batman, the Belltower Joker Goon moved in and attacked the Dark Knight with a Block and tackle. Remnants rounded up by GCPD After the Joker's demise and loss of several key members, the Joker Goons were disbanded. The GCPD then rounded all of the remnants according to Commissioner James Gordon. Known Members 350px|thumb|Promotional Portrait of the Joker Goon's mime look in front of Gotham City Hall with Joker. Main Featured Joker Goons *Bob the Goon (Field Leader; Deceased) *Lawrence (Deceased) *Fedora Joker Goon *Gymnast Joker Goon *Tall Joker Goon *Terence *Overweight Joker Goon Mercenary Joker Goons *Swordsman Joker Goon *Belltower Joker Goon (Deceased) Minor Joker Goons *Helicopter Joker Goon *Joker Goon at Festival #1 *Joker Goon at Festival #2 Gallery File:Joker_Goon.png|The Joker Goon Patch. Tom Wu lead pipe.jpg|December 6th, 1988 Call Sheet. Behind the Scenes * A lost main Joker Goon was played by Tom Wu in an alternative version of the alley fight. Appearances * Batman *Batman (Novel) *Batman (Comic) Category:Organizations Category:Henchmen